User talk:The Gates Assassin/A Team with Fire Tock
If you find any other quotes I missed or builds I missed, feel free to add them. I wanna see how many fail quotes he has.-- The Assassin 17:06, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :can you pleeeeeeeeze put all of my builds on here, i forgot most of them, got o my created builds, I'm goi ng to makhe a mini skhill bar for each, and i forgot the skills.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:20, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::btw, i am good. Just mentally insane. (not really) I'm just crazy.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:22, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::This seems like less of a failure page than a shrine to the awesome lol's provided by Fire Tock. Just create a full page border out of his Button pic and it'll be perfect :) Dejh 19:30, 27 May 2008 (EDT) You got Necro'd! Gogey 20:05, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Wait, i got an idea... hold on.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:19, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::LOL 31 trashed builds-- The Assassin 23:28, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::there. go to the page now.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:32, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::31 trashed builds in a row.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:32, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::0.0 What is it?-- The Assassin 23:35, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wow, FireTock looks pretty leet if you ask me. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 02:32, 28 May 2008 (EDT) The Regenerator Epic-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 11:32, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :I made a part two to the quote. check it out.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 00:51, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I've submitted some crappy builds some that i liked, some just as an idea i was toying with to get input, but 31? well, you can't fault his enthusiasm ...--Reason.decrystallized 15:03, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :I must have submitted a lot of trashed builds, now I just need epicly stupid comments :P /FrosTalk\ 15:06, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::He made a build with all regeneration skills and a touch range res, and the acted out him "The Regenerator" saving the day. You can't beat him. He's just too good at what he does.-- The Assassin 15:27, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::He walks the line between troll, epic phail, and transcendent humor.--Reason.decrystallized 18:21, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::would you believe me if i said none of those builds were meant to be funny and were actually real?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 12:44, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::honestly? probably yeah. there have been some really stupid things that I thought would work once upon a time, too ... one of my first characters was an E/N who used energy storage to power life steal ... my oldest surviving character started out N/Me seeking to combine mesmer energy stealing with necro life stealing for TEH ULTIMATE BUILZ0RZ. then i tried to play through most of prophecies using a Kinetic Armor + Armor of Earth geomancer (before armor stacking nerf). then i made an assassin who would use Way of the Assassin constantly to fuel energy and health (Way of Perfection) for MASSIVE SPIKING. and of course i went through my W/Mo Mending Phase™. we all have our n00b period ... it's just that most of us don't post 31 spectacularly bad (okay, the SF one actually worked, though could have been much better) builds on the wiki, getting each one shot down, before growing out of that period. like i said, i have had a fair number deservedly rejected, though some i was just playing around with and looking for input on ... Build:A/any Dwarven Promise Spiker was my first submission ever to stay vetted. i do admire your good spirits and enthusiasm, though. i'm not nominating you for build master any time soon, but you are fun, and, like I said, I was spectacularly bad myself, once, too.--Reason.decrystallized 13:35, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Would it make you feel better if I said I use firestorm on my warrior for half of proph? Lord Belar 17:59, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Did you have Hamstring? Dejh 18:03, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::No, but I did have fireball. Lord Belar 18:05, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::( Dejh 18:06, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::i went through a w/e phase, too ... :shudders:--Reason.decrystallized 19:18, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::At least it was my first char. And I never went through a wammo phase. :P Lord Belar 19:47, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::My necro used all ranger skills all the way up to THK, which pwnd me for a while. Then I learned that sucked so...i went to blood magic. Then Factions came out and I started using my "Trademark" Mark of Protection sin with protective spirit. Then I moved on to monks, specifically healing only in PvP. Quote: "I like to make sure all my spells heal for over 100 health to be effective" Aka I had 7 healing skills that healed for over 100 health, including gift of health. 7 meaning I took res sigs. Then I joined a good guild by becoming friends with one of the officers and acting like I knew what I was doing, and I was their primary infuser. By then thankfully my builds were half way decent, and my infusing skills were REALLY good, so I stayed in, and got good at things. The end. We all sucked once.-- The Assassin 20:07, 30 May 2008 (EDT) HH healer wasn't mine. IT was from the You got Necro'd build, so, i made that with another guy and he had no good healers, so i said, just grab a random monk and lets go, so this was on his monk. I didn't design it, i didn't create it, it's not mine, so i'm taking it off. ANd btw, who wants to be seen with HH? besides Wammos with Frenzy Sig from back in 2005--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 18:06, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :...So why'd you post it anyway? Any smart guy would've gone "That didn't work too well compared to (WoH, GL, ZB, RC, etc)" and would post a different build (WoH, ZB...) --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:07, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::I remember when i learned my ABCs, you'll get it one day too.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 18:09, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Delete I no-longer phail, check out my awesome sig to prove it.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz. 12:53, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Typo in you mkay? ;o Brandnew. 13:01, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::That was the most awesome thing I've read all day. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 23:07, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::I dont understand it but anyway,someone deleted the other mudkip so check this guy out, pweeze can i keep him pweez, i know its moving but pweeze can i keep him?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz. 18:55, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It's, too movey. Frosty No U! 18:58, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Sorry Fire Tock. BTW, Mudkip is a water Pokeman. You're a Fire Tock. so i herd yuo liek Torchicz. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 19:05, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::: nu huh, after he evolves hes water/ground 76.188.100.220 19:22, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::hmm, what if i did this...?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Poke']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz.